


The Sound of Wet Footsteps Rapidly Approaching

by GlimmerGuts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Human/Monster Sex, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Knotting, Monster sex, Monsters, Non-Human Genitalia, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teratophilia, human/monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmerGuts/pseuds/GlimmerGuts
Summary: Something's hunting in the woods, but it could be persuaded to spare it's prey in exchange for something else.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Non-Human Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	The Sound of Wet Footsteps Rapidly Approaching

On a humid evening as the sun sets beyond the trees a lone man trudges through the woods, walking a path only he knows to get back home. Heavy boots leaving deep prints, the wind brushes through his rusty hair, cooling things down after a hot day. He's been out for a walk, taking time to relax in the quiet forest by his mansion. He doesn't worry about anyone else being out here, but in the distance he can make out the sound of something akin to footsteps. They sound… wet. As though what's making the sound is sticking to the ground. While looking around he doesn't see anything that could be making that sound. All other sounds have stopped, as though any animals that were present have now deserted the area. He starts walking faster, only for the sound behind him to speed up and get closer. Looking over his shoulder he still can't see anything, but he still breaks into a jog, knowing there's something following him. The closer it seems to get the faster he goes until he's in an all out sprint, the sound right behind him now. He tries to look back again but something catches his boot, sending him down into the dirt and grass, nearly hitting a tree. 

When he looks up there's a quadruped, skinless-looking monster towering over him. Its face lacks any distinctive features aside from a mouth lined with sharp teeth extending down its neck to its shoulders. Its skin, despite the appearance of exposed musculature, looks rough and bumpy upon closer inspection. Drool is dripping from between its teeth, falling on his cheek as he takes in the sight of what's been stalking him. His heart is pounding, doesn't know what it's going to do with, or to, him, but he's also a little intrigued by the thought of what it could do. His focus stays on its face, watching in terror as the upper and lower jaws begin to peel back, revealing the upper body of something humanoid within it. Large eyes stare back at him, bands of black and white encircling wide pupils. It has short, messy, black hair and long, lanky arms ending in large, blackened, clawed hands. Pale skin stretches over an unnaturally thin torso, hips conjoined with the meaty, gnarled body supporting it. Admittedly he's freaked out, muscles tense and ready to bolt if given the chance. There's been stories cropping up across the country of a monster like this, and none of them end well. As he tries to get a better look at the rest of it a talon directs his face back up so that he's looking it in the eyes, the bands of which now alternating colors. He feels a calmness begin to wash over him, going against every logical thought in his mind. A moment later all thoughts of fear he'd had are gone, opening the opportunity for his mind to wander, and wander it does. This thing could easily out match him, a certain power radiating from it despite its frail appearance. It's certainly unnatural, which is the most interesting, and arguably hot, aspect of this encounter. There's nothing he can see that would denote what sex it is, just a slit between its hind legs. Is it intelligent enough to consent? If it has a dick he'd love to get a look at it. 

Troist fails to notice the hard on growing in his pants, but the monster doesn't. It's surprised, prey doesn't usually get off on being hunted, but decides on a change of plans. It won't kill this one, only use him to release some pent up frustrations. Even if he does try to talk about this nobody will believe him. It smiles, holding a claw to his neck and trailing down until it hooks into the waistline of his jeans. Slowly pulling them out and tugging on the button, it isn't until the button pops that the human snaps out of his thoughts. He looks down, gulping as fear rises in him again. The monster moves to turn his attention back to its face, using hypnosis to keep him at ease. Would've been a shame to kill this one, he's pretty. It works his pants down to his knees, stroking him to keep that erection growing. He needs to be wound up before it can break eye contact, needs to see he'll be getting what he was dreaming about. The strokes are slow and deliberate, massaging all nine and a half inches of his thick length. It places its front feet on the man's legs, keeping him down on the ground as a claw is slipped in under his foreskin, delicately circling the head of his cock. Troist is letting out soft moans now, eyes half closed but still locked with the creature's as a hand is slid up his shirt to wander over his chest. As his nipples and dick are toyed with he starts rocking his hips for more friction, the action met with a return to stroking, faster this time. The monster finally breaks eye contact, bringing its hand up for a moment to gather spit on it before slicking up the human's manhood. He takes a moment to assess what's going on now. He's getting an unprompted handjob from a monster in the woods, and his legs are being held down so he couldn't get away even if he wanted to. It's still kinda terrifying, this thing could rip him apart if it wanted to, but it doesn't… seem to want to. He finds himself moaning for it to keep going, precum being smeared over the head of his dick. Very conflicted about whether he should be doing this, he leans in, not wanting to anger this thing. It's strokes have gotten quick and sloppy, other hand trailing from his chest down to play with his balls. He gets louder as he edges closer to release, leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows. Crying out, he thrusts up into the hand, cock pulsing as it pumps out his load. He's made a mess of his thighs and the monsters stomach, and he doubts it's going to stop at this.

It seems impressed, bringing its hand up to its mouth to lick it clean with a long, pointed, prehensile tongue. When it's done it pats him on the cheek then begins to turn, pointedly keeping its front feet on his legs. Troist finds that slit right over his face, a bulge beneath it now pushing it out a bit. Tentatively, he reaches up to rub along it, listening and feeling for any reaction before he does more. The creature shudders, crouching down to get closer to him. It's close enough now that he's able to lick along the slit, dipping his fingers in to see if he can figure out what's in there. Something begins peeking out, the slender tip of what feels like a dick. The human moves to suck on it and tease it out, noting that it's already slick. As more of it protrudes the more its gnarled shape is apparent, thick at the base with misshapen knots leading to a tapered tip. It's a deep red, much like the rest of the monster's body, and veiny. Troist takes in as much of it as he can fit down his throat, the angle he's working it from making it difficult to do as much as he'd like. He sucks and runs his tongue over what he can, moaning as he starts stroking his half-hard length to get it up again. There's quiet groans coming from the creature, the first noise he's heard it make, accompanied by the sound of grass being torn up. He can't look to confirm it, but he assumes it's grabbing onto whatever it can. It gets louder, breathing heavily, the taste of precum hitting his tongue as he runs his fingers along the length he can't swallow. The monster starts to thrust downwards, pushing his mouth to the limit. He tries to toy with just the tip, but each time he pulls back that cock is being pushed right back down his throat again. The creature's toes start digging into the ground as it chokes out a warning, actual words in a raspy voice, but before Troist can react thick ropes of cum are pushing down his throat. He swallows as much as he can, the rest dripping from the corners of his mouth as the monster pulls back up. They turn back to face the now miffed human, who's pointing an accusatory finger at them.

"Ye can talk," displeasure rings in his voice, "Why not just say whit ye wanted?" 

"You didn't ask," is the monster's response, nonchalant and definitely not about to apologize. Before he can respond they're telling him to flip over, clawed hands positioning him so that his ass is up at their height while his arms and face are against the ground. This pose would be easier to hold if he could spread his legs further, but his pants are still around his knees and those aren't gonna come off easily with these boots. He knows what's coming next and hopes spit and whatever was already on their cock will be enough for lube. Their front legs are planted on either side of his vision, the tip of their dick poking at his ass. He reaches back to guide it in, sharply inhaling as the first lump passes through, stretching him out. The second one pops in, then a third. He feels every ridge and vein as they push in down to the knot at the base, holding there for a moment before pulling out to the tip and pushing back in with a slow and steady motion. Troist is a mess, the shape of their length hitting him in all the right places, pulling a melody of sounds from him. One knot is hitting right against his sweet spot with every thrust, causing him to cry out with each downward motion. They're clawing at the tree, bark scraping off and falling to the forest floor, and panting, each heavy breath given away by a forceful exhale. The human whines, wanting to feel more, but is ignored. As far as the monster is concerned he is a toy for their use. Their front legs go up to hold him, sticky pads gripping his abdomen, while they prop themselves up against the tree. They seem to be forcing themselves to go slowly, enjoying the feeling of being inside someone and wanting to drink it in. Troist reaches down to give his own dick some attention, resting his head on his other arm. He toys with his foreskin, lightly drawing circles on the head of his manhood, dripping pre already as his prostate is massaged by the length inside him. At this rate he'll cum before they're even close to done. He starts sucking on his own skin, wanting something to do with his mouth since his begging is evidently not working. There's a slight increase in their pace, though they still won't go all the way in, thrusting in a little harder. Troist has made quite the hickey on his arm, now moving to another spot to do the same, moans hardly muffled by the action. He pushes back against each thrust of the monster's hips, hoping to get the whole thing in down to the hilt. 

They pull back leaving just the tip in, collect themselves for a moment, then suddenly slam down, sending themselves all the way in this time. There's a yelp from the human, that blow making him cum for a second time, semen spurting onto the grass below. They pull back and hammer down again, establishing a slow but rhythmic pace of powerful thrusts. He can feel his stomach bulging out each time they thrust. It finally clicks with the man that he's being used here and nothing more; he's a life sized toy for a creature with no outlet. He pulls his hand back up to his face, licking his fingers clean before changing the arm he's busying his mouth on. A branch snaps and plummets to the ground, claw marks all around the base. Troist reaches down and places a hand on one of those gripping, lizard-like paws that's holding onto him, squeezing it and using it as something to cling to. Their pace quickens, thrusting down into him while their moaning gives away how close they're getting. The human tries to grab onto whatever he can, the continued abuse of his ass, and subsequently that sensitive spot, not allowing for him to go soft again. He bites on his arm to muffle his cries, tears threatening to fall as the overstimulation starts to get to him. The monster growls and slams in one last time, cum pumping into the man, filling him up. He can feel it dipping out and down his balls and legs, adding to his own mess. When the creature pulls out they're followed by a gush of semen, the thick cream pooling beneath Troist and in his underwear. He lays there a moment, trying to catch his breath and jerk himself off one more time, not noticing that the cryptic being has already left. When done he uses the tree to pull himself up, awkwardly pulling his pants back up while looking around, unable to find any trace of the monster aside from what they just left behind. He limps back home, wondering how he'll explain this to anyone who asks.


End file.
